Shards of Glass
by RBCrazyFan
Summary: McSwarek - because he noticed the flakes of glass on her uniform before Traci brushed them off.


Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue.

A.N. As I eagerly await the start of season 2, I have taken upon myself to watch an episode a week every Thursday night "in preparation" for season 2. After watching episode 3, I remembered that I started writing something and never finished it. I actually have quite a few of these throughout season 1. As I am re-watching the episodes and I now have more information because I have seen the rest of the season, I might be able to fix up a few and post them.

Since fanfiction and my computer were having issues, I decided to wait until the #repeatlivetweet-ers had seen episode 3, even though I am already finished episode 4 (I'm going every Thursday night with episode 13 on June 16 – great way to lead into the new season!)

Enough of my rambling…parts of this I am not thrilled with because I wrote it when I first started writing but I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>As they got ready to go to Fite Nite, Sam thought back to last year. This year, there was no criminal refusing to talk so maybe he would be able to see fighter representing 15th actually fight. He wished he could have seen Nash fight. From what Chris told him, Traci had not done well in the first round. Andy said something to her (Chris "claimed" he couldn't hear because of all the noise) and suddenly it was as if she was a different person.<p>

Sam finished changing and leaned against the wall, waiting for his girlfriend. As he waited, he thought of how the bust of the day had gone last year.

_Flashback _

_ He noticed when she walked in right away. She was his rookie and he knew that the feelings ran a little deeper than just a rookie-TO relationship for both of them. But when Traci brushed something off of her shoulders, he realized right away it was shattered glass. He hid his concern behind the façade of taunting her about being late. He placed Peck in charge for two reasons. First, Peck had been there for the briefing and second, she was a Peck and **everyone** tried to suck up to the Pecks._

_ Once the rookies were dismissed, they all headed out. Jerry stopped Sam to ask him to look at a few last minute details._

_ When he finished with Jerry, he left the room. Technically he didn't need to leave but he wanted to make sure she wasn't hurt. She had shattered glass on her shoulder and if she had an injury, he was going to swap her with Diaz._

_ He descended the stairs and saw her talking to Callaghan. Fury washed over him. Callaghan picked a new rookie every year and he did not want Andy anywhere near Callaghan. _

_ Instead of asking her what happened, he snapped at her to step it up._

_End Flashback_

He snapped out of his thoughts as Andy exited the locker room. He wrapped his arm around her waist and led her out of the building.

_Flashback_

_ The noise on the radio was a problem. Jerry, typical Jerry, immediately wanted to call Boyd. Sam, on the other hand, knew that the rookies could handle it. Scratch that, he knew McNally could handle it; Peck he wasn't positive about._

_ They stopped the noise quickly and he tuned in to the takedown of Beljac. Once Beljac was caught, Jerry headed to the scene. Sam stayed behind. McNally and Peck were heading back to the barn with the person disturbing the peace._

_ Sam interviewed the man. He wasn't surprised when the man spoke about the 'brunette one' with respect and admiration and the 'blond one' with contempt. Chances were Peck had insulted the man._

_ Noelle told him afterwards that Andy convinced Gail to go back when she put together the pieces and realized that the husband was indeed harming the wife._

_End Flashback_

He was snapped into reality with Andy's fingertips on his cheek. "Hey" she said softly.

He realized that they were standing by the door and no one was around. "Hey." He kissed her tenderly.

Andy smiled. "What's going on? You seem like you're miles away."

Sam looked into her eyes. "Just thinking of last year."

Andy cringed and guilt washed over Sam.

_Flashback_

_ When they finally made it to Fite Nite, Traci's bout was over. She had won, but it looked like Jerry was the loser. Traci burned him badly. In Sam's opinion, Traci was correct. Yes, she left the surveillance van, but sometimes a cop needed to color out of the lines._

_ After exchanging words with Jerry, Traci left. Soon after, Sam looked around and noticed Andy was gone as well._

_ He and Jerry decided to head to the Penny since Traci's fight was over. Before they could leave, Oliver pulled Sam to the side._

_ "Listen Sammy, you have McNally tomorrow."_

_ Sam looked at his friend. They had worked out the roster for the week together with Frank and Noelle so he already knew he was going to be with Andy. "So?"_

_ "Go easy on her. She had a rough night."_

_ Sam looked at his friend. Oliver was never one to say 'go easy on a rookie'. In fact, Oliver had told Sam not to go easy on the rookies. Going easy now could get them killed later._

_ "Her father was here. He was…you know."_

_ Sam nodded. He knew why Tommy McNally had left the force and he now understood. Oliver was saying not to ride her too hard, to give her a little space._

_ Of course, after he saw her having drinks with Callaghan he threw that advice out the window._

_End Flashback_

Sam pulled her into his arms. "Andy, sweetheart, I'm sorry. That's not what I wanted you to be thinking about tonight."

Andy looked startled. "You weren't there."

"Oliver told me. What I was really thinking about was why you had shards of glass on your uniform when you came back from your lunch break."

Andy pulled away, shocked. "You noticed? Then why –"

"Because I couldn't show I cared." He cut her off.

Andy nodded. It made sense. "I was supposed to have lunch with my dad. He didn't answer his phone and he was just lying there on the floor…" she trailed off.

"But by Calisiak's case –"

"He made me a key because he was tired of the smashed windows when he forgot to leave his spare key on the top of the door."

She stopped speaking and they both looked at each other. Andy broke the silence after a minute. "Can we just forget this conversation happened? My dad is much better now and he is going to be there tonight. I don't want to look at him negatively."

Sam kissed her gently. "Of course sweetheart. Tonight we are going to enjoy the friendly fights between the various divisions and free drinks." Conversation closed, he found out why she had glass on her and the case was closed in his book.

* * *

><p>A.N. Reviews make my day so please review and let me know what you think.<p> 


End file.
